Absolution
by problematic-child
Summary: Niedługo po wydarzeniach z ostatniego turnieju w szpitalu, w którym przebywa Kai zjawia się dawno niewidziana osoba. Jej żądanie rozpoczyna ciąg zdarzeń mających nieźle namieszać w życiu dawnych uczniów BioVoltu.


Przeczesała te swoje krótkie, nastroszone włosy palcami

Przeczesała te swoje krótkie, nastroszone włosy palcami. Minęło dobrych kilka lat, odkąd widział ten gest. Ile - nie był w stanie powiedzieć, nie liczył. Nie miał nawet takiego zamiaru.

Kai zmarszczył brwi. Lekko, odrobinę tylko, ale wiedział, że ona i tak się zorientuje, o co naprawdę mu chodzi.

Nie miał nastroju na rozmowę, a już na pewno na tę rozmowę.

Nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. I tym właśnie różniła się od innych dziewcząt, od innych ludzi - nie reagowała na spojrzenie, gesty Kai'a Hiwatari, które innych przyprawiały o gęsią skórkę, względnie kazały się wycofać z szeroko otwartymi w panice oczami i kroplami potu spływającymi po karku.

Misora nie reagowała. Stała tam dalej, naprzeciwko, z rękami na biodrach, palcami zaczepionymi o szlufki przy pasku. Czekała, aż zamiast się krzywić, wreszcie coś powie.

- Jeśli liczysz na... - zaczął nonszalanckim, spokojnym głosem, wskazującym na to, że tak naprawdę guzik obchodzi go cała ta sytuacja. Momentalnie prychnęła i rzuciła mu pobłażliwe, pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie.

- Daj spokój, Kai, nie będziemy się bawić w słowne przepychanki, nie marnuj mojego cennego czasu - warknęła. Jej jasne, błękitne oczy błysnęły złowrogo spod grzywki.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Kai poprawił obwiązany dość luźno wokół szyi szalik i rozejrzał się wokół.

Stali na dachu szpitala w Tokyo. Często tu przychodził by pobyć samemu ze swoimi myślami. Teraz, gdy już pozwolono mu wychodzić z łóżka (ha, tak jakby potrzebował takiego zezwolenia) i w razie nieobecności po oddziałach nie przetaczały się tłumy zdesperowanych lekarzy i pielęgniarek, prowadzonych przez Takao, a poszukujących w panice byłego mistrza świata, przychodził tu praktycznie kilka razy dziennie. Cisza, spokój, tylko wiejący od czasu do czasu mocniej wiatr. Brakowało jedynie kotów do towarzystwa, ale i bez nich radził sobie dość dobrze. Uwielbiał samotność, był dla niej i do niej stworzony. Tym bardziej źle reagował, gdy ktoś mu tę przestrzeń osobistą naruszał.

Dotychczas nikt nawet nie próbował. Dopóki nie zjawiła się ona, z miną "wszystko mi wolno" i nie zaczęła bezczelnie wkraczać w jego życie.

- Czego ty właściwie chcesz? - zapytał wreszcie, poirytowany całkowitym brakiem reakcji z jej strony. - Pokazujesz się tu po ...

- Siedmiu latach - wtrąciła spokojnie. Jej chłodne spojrzenie spod pół przymkniętych powiek, nieodmienny element pokazowy wszystkich tych, którzy wyszli spod ręki BioVoltu.

- Wszystko jedno. Co to zmienia.

Zmrużyła oczy i popatrzyła na niebo. Zbiera się na burzę, pomyślał, podążając za jej wzrokiem.

Hn, może niekoniecznie o to mu chodziło, poprawił się szybko, patrząc, jak Misora kilkoma szybkimi krokami podchodzi do niego i staje blisko, stanowczo za blisko. Była podobnego wzrostu, może odrobinę niższa.

Odrobinę - stwierdził, patrząc na czubek jej nosa, centymetry niżej od jego własnego.

Nie lubił, nie znosił takiej bliskości. Normalna strefa bezpieczeństwa otaczająca Kai'a miała, jak zwykł żartować Max, promień około dwóch kilometrów. Nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać. Za kogo ona się uważała? Automatycznie cofnął się o krok, a raczej cofnąłby się, gdyby nie jedna dłoń zaciśnięta mocno na rękawie piżamy, a druga na białym szaliku, bardzo blisko jego szyi.

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał się na nią z wściekłością w oczach.

- Puść. Mnie - syknął bardzo cicho. Zazwyczaj robiło to jeszcze większe niż mówienie zniżonym głosem, poza tym, przy takiej _bliskości_...

- Powiedz mi, czemu to przedłużasz? Bawi cię to, czy po prostu stęskniłeś się tak bardzo, że próbujesz w jakikolwiek sposób przeciągnąć tę chwilę, by mieć mnie blisko, bardzo - zlustrowała go wzrokiem od stóp do głów - blisko?

Szarpnął gwałtownie, próbując się uwolnić. Nic. Była bardzo silna, musiał jej to przyznać. Albo on zbyt zmęczony lub wciąż osłabiony, by wykłócać się i bić z jakąś głupią babą. Uspokoił się ale wciąż z napiętymi mięśniami czekał na pierwszy lepszy moment, by się wyswobodzić.

- Grzeczny chłopiec - szepnęła. Doskonale się bawiła, słyszał to w jej głosie. Elementy sarkazmu i rozbawienia. Poirytowało go to jeszcze bardziej.

- Mogliśmy tak od razu, bo przecież doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda, Kai? - Nie patrzył nawet w jej stronę. Prychnęła jak kotka z niezadowoleniem i zacisnęła mocno dłoń na jego przedramieniu, wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

Jak kotka nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś ją ignorował. I potrafiła domagać się uwagi.

- Chcę, żebyś mi pomógł znaleźć tych, którzy zrobili to Jurijowi. Znaleźć ich, zniszczyć, a później zrównać z ziemią Balkova, który to wszystko wymyślił. - Kiedy wreszcie spojrzał na nią napotkał pełne ognia i nienawiści oczy.

- Kai, chcę, żebyś dotrzymał danej obietnicy. Chce, żebyś zwrócił swój dług.

**A/N **Ha, ale się narobiło. Zamiast pisać swoje kochane „Beneath my pillow", opóźnione o jakieś dobre dwa, czy trzy miesiące, ewentualnie preparować obiecany dawno „Choices", zabrałam się za pisanie prologu do kiedyś wymyślonego fanfika z Beyblade. Skąd mi się to wzięło – trudno powiedzieć. Może po prostu zbyt dużo prac Narratorki z Beyblade – Arena? Cholera wie.

Ten fragment w początkowym zamyśle nie miał być prologiem, tylko fragmentem rozdziału, ale wyszło tak, jak wyszło. I Chyba nawet tego nie żałuję.

Żeby wyjaśnić wszelkie niejasności – Misora jest moją własną osobistą OC z aspiracjami do nie-bycia Mary Sue. Co robi na dachu szpitala razem z Kai'em? I o jaką obietnicę chodzi? – Tego dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale.

O ile nie wyrzucę wcześniej prologu do kosza


End file.
